Enough is enough
by PomRocks16
Summary: When Private is pushed too far by his comrade, what will happen? Will he be able to change, and step into the light? Or will his heart fade to black, when enough is enough...?
1. Chapter 1

Rico hadn't expected it. In fact, he hadn't even seen it coming. And now, he was lying on the floor, rubbing his face where his scar was.

He had been teasing his younger comrade, holding his beloved Lunacorn Doll above him. Since he was taller, he loomed above him, laughing as private jumped to reach his purple pony.

"Rico! Give it back! Please!" Private tried to keep calm as he yelled, which was virtually impossible.

All Rico did in return was smirk and laugh even louder. Kowalski was in his lab at the time, giving an annoyed look at his two bickering comrades, shutting the door when the yelling became too much for his concentration.

Skipper was calmly sipping coffee at the table, watching the two from a distance, not bothering to do anything after the last time.

"Rico…PLEASE." Private growled, as he stopped jumping. His fists were clenched to his sides, his eyes were closed and for some reason, his blond hair had risen up from its usual straight and ruffled look. It was now puffed up, it looked like his morning hair, just a tad more messy. This caught the leader's attention quickly, as his eyes shifted to the private.

Rico didn't even stop to look. Instead of giving in and handing him the doll, he raised it even higher.

This only served to aggravate Private even farther as he began to shake slightly. His hair rose even more with each heavy breath he took, until he looked like a lion with a bad mane day.

Skipper raised an eye brow, looking a bit concerned, as he'd never seen Private's hair do that. He had never seen him that frustrated either.

Private had had it. This was the last straw. Rico was taking advantage of his height, and it hadn't been the first time either, but he was tired of being leveled down, and being forced to cry. He couldn't stand it anymore.

"RICO!" he yelled as he swiftly punched his teammate in the jaw. For a split second, as Private opened his eyes, Skipper swore he saw the blue in his eyes ignite into flames.

Rico had stopped laughing, his smirk turning upside down. The lunacorn doll fell to his side as he lay on the floor, in the previously explained position.

Skipper had dropped his mug, spilling the contents. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, all he could do was sit there completely dumbfounded, with his mouth agape. Rico would've done the same, if it weren't for the throbbing sensation in his jaw.

The sound of Rico's jaw popping was loud enough to break the sound barrier in between the living room and the lab door as Kowalski rushed out. He looked as shocked as Skipper as he rushed to Rico's aid.

Skipper got up from his chair in a flash and ran to face Private, "What the hell is wrong with you soldier?!" he yelled.

Private said nothing in response as his eyes glowed turquoise, he stood tall, not even flinching as his leader cursed. He actually looked…intimidating…

"Private, go to your room, I'll be up later on to talk to you." Skipper commanded in a stern voice.

The concern never left Kowalski's face as he saw the conversation while still examining Rico's jaw.

Private stomped away without a word, going up the stairs into his room, huffing and breathing hard, his hair still spiked and raised. He had forgotten all about the Lunacorn doll that he had previously tried to get back…


	2. Chapter 2

Later on, they found out that Private had dislocated Rico's jaw and re-opened Rico's scar, all in one punch. Skipper had gone upstairs to check on Private and talk to him.

He opened the door to his room and was shocked at the scene he saw. Private was shirtless, punching at the bag that hung in each of their rooms, which they solemn used. He grunted and hyperventilated with each punch. His hands wore red boxing gloves, and with each punch, his hair stood up more, if even possible.

His pace slowed down before he stopped. He dropped his hands so that they lay limp by his side. He shut his eyes and rested his head on the punching bag, panting.

He slid down and sat on the floor, with his hands on his head. His hair was gradually settling down to its normal state as he calmed down.

Skipper walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, making Private jump a little.

"…what?" Private asked, sounding a bit grouchy.

"What happened…?" Skipper asked in a calm voice.

"….I honestly don't know Skippah…I just snapped. I couldn't control myself…"

"Well you have to learn how! Rico's scar opened up and his jaw is basically broken right now! He can't regurgitate a thing!" Skipper shouted as he flailed.

Private winced before speaking, "Is he angry at me…?"

"Well…kind of…" Skipper spoke lowly, not wanting to make Private jump again.

"Oh…well…could I talk to him then…I think I have to…" Private's cheeks turned red as tear prickled at the edges of his eyes.

"Well, he's still getting patched up, and he's still pretty mad, so…"

"…Everyone's mad at me, aren't they?" Private failed at holding back a sob. One that burned his throat and formed a ball in it. One he had to let out.

"No, they're not. Rico will get over it soon enough." The leader smiled as he got up. "Come down in a couple hours for dinner, alright Private, and don't worry about a thing. You can apologize to Rico later."

Private returned the smile as he sighed, looking down at his gloved hands.

The ones that had hurt his comrade. He had no idea what had taken a hold of him at that moment. All he knew was that it was something inside of him that had lived dormant, and he didn't like the sound of that…


	3. Chapter 3

That night, at the dinner table, it was silent and awkward. No one spoke, and Rico didn't eat anything, he couldn't. He just sat there, eyeing Private with a sickening glare that burned through his blond bangs that swayed in his face, making him unable to look at any of his teammates in the eyes. Even if he could, he wouldn't. It was just too awkward.

He finally heard a cough in the room, breaking the silence as Skipper spoke.

"Well then, we should be going to bed now soldiers, it's been a long day, plus, we have to wake up early for some early training…" he spoke awkwardly, as if he knew the tension that was building up with Rico's cold and hate-filled glare.

Private hadn't even touched his food. Neither had any of the guys, really.

Private jumped a bit as Rico got up, and slammed the chair into the table, making the food and plates jitter and shake.

Private took the chance to glance at him until Rico turned his head, as if he had known that Private had been staring at him.

Private turned around as quickly as he could. He got to his bunk and sighed heavily as he looked up. Dreading what the next day would bring. Rico was pretty mad alright. And he was pretty scared.

He shut his eyes, still fearing what would happen to him…

Private bolted awake at the sound of faint clicking downstairs. He crept down the steps as quietly as he could, he sighed as he saw it was only Rico playing a game. Wait –

"EEK!" Private yelped as he jumped behind the couch, trying not to be seen, and failing miserably.

He hears Rico grunt, noticing his presence and wanting him to come over. Private peeks at his older comrade, who is motioning for him to come near him.

Private looked down to the ground shamefully as he walked towards him, feeling tears coming to his eyes as he approached.

He hesitantly sat next to Rico, he didn't even look up from the game he was playing.

Private took a few moments to see the bandages over his scar, observing them as if they were going to somehow come alive and start chasing him. He felt guilty for wounding his teammate, and making him angry.

He then saw Rico sigh and pick up a pen and paper, and write something. He cocked his head to the side in wonder, partially fearing what his comrade was about to hand him. Rico finally dropped the pen, and handed the small notebook to Private.

_It's alright, I'm not mad anymore. You don't have to be scared. It's ok._

Private gasped before ramming himself into Rico, hugging him tightly, being careful not to hurt his jaw even farther.

He felt Rico hug him back instantly. He smiled as he stayed hugging him for a couple more minutes before finally letting go.

Rico picked up another remote, and tossed it to his comrade, who smiled gleefully as he sat next to him.

They battled in war of zombies, Private amazingly not showing a glimpse of fear as he trudged through virtual mud and shot billions of zombies, bringing an end to their reanimated world.

They played till dawn, and then they soon fell asleep, with their bond of friendship strong once more as they slept through the night…


	4. Chapter 4

Private woke up on the couch, next to his teammate, who he had made up with the night before. He yawned and stretched and laid right back down. He stared blankly at the ceiling above him, with his eyes half open.

He still couldn't believe what he had done. He never let his temper flare like that before, well, besides that time he had flailed at Mort, but that was different, he hadn't physically been angry, all he did was yell. His hair hadn't flared like that either.

Then what was causing this, could it had been pent up emotions? Things that he had repressed for so long, that he was finally letting it all out now?

But then that created further more questions. Why now? What things had he repressed? Why would HE out of all people pent things up?

It just didn't make sense.

"_Oh, don't worry, it's much more than that." _a voice chuckled in his ear. He flinched slightly as he looked around, no one.

"_There's more than just pent up emotions to it, or repressed memories. You just don't know that yet, well, I wouldn't expect you to. But, that's why I'm here anyways." _The voice chuckled.

"W-Who's there?" Private got up, now slightly hyperventilating.

"_Oh silly, naïve, expendable, little, Rupert." _The voice laughed.

"How the hell do you know my real name!?" Private's hair stood up again. He was full of rage now, he left that name behind in England, and he hated it when they used his real name!

"_Watch it now, you don't want to have a rage attack and punch ANOTHER one of your comrades again, do you?" _though Private couldn't see the intruder, he was sure he, or she, was smirking.

"Show yourself!" Private looked around, facing every which way until finally looking towards the mirror. He tumbled back and fell at the sight revealed to him.

"_Yup, you guessed it, I'm you." _he smirked….at himself…

No, it couldn't be him. It just couldn't. It was possible. Sure, he believed in spirits and fairy tales, and stuff like that, but, this just wasn't possible.

"_You see," he stopped to chuckle before continuing, "I'm a part of you now, and you can't make me go away."_

"B-But, I'm sure that Kowalski can fix this, I'm sure he can! H-He can get rid of you!" Private said confidently as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"_Ha! You think that a mere amateur scientist like himself could compete with an evil being?" _he choked out the word amateur. _"Sure."_ He scoffed sarcastically.

"N-No, this can't be happening! This shouldn't be happening! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING." Private – the REAL Private grabbed his blond hair painstakingly, which was slowly rising with each word.

"_Oh, yes it is my dear, it's not like you can hide it, it's impossible. Oh, you look so adorable when you're mad, don't you, sweetheart? Of, course, that IS the type of talk YOU'RE used to hearing, correct?" _his reflection grinned sickeningly as the corners of the mirror began to get colder and colder, before looking like it was being engulfed by ice slowly, and steadily.

Private had had enough, he was sick and tired of hearing those….those filthy lies! He couldn't take it anymore, he let his shaky fists lift up, and in one swift motion, he smashed the whole mirror into pieces as he yelled, "SHUT UP!" successfully waking up his comrades.

All he heard were the fading chuckles coming from the shattered glass, on his bloody knuckles and hands, and of course on the floor. He fell to his knees, panting as his teamattes and leaders rushed up to him in complete and total shock…


	5. Chapter 5

"Private, what happened?!"Kowalski asked in a panic as he examined the damage done to his comrade's hands.

Private just shook his head as he wiped away the tears that marked his face. Rico leaned down and patted his back, looking as worried as each of them were.

Skipper's eyes were wide with shock, he had never seen Private in such distress, and it wasn't even as bad as the day before.

Private was surrounded by thousands of pieces of shattered glass, and his hands looked as if they would never stop bleeding. He sobbed and whimpered as he was carefully picked up by Rico, and placed on the couch.

Kowalski painstakingly attempted to remove the small glass shards stuck in Private's palms.

"Kowalski, analysis?" Skipper asked, still wide-eyed.

"I-I'm not sure sir. Though, I think I've cornered some explanations to his sudden outbursts, which…probably caused this…"

"Well, then spit it out!" ordered Skipper. Private was clutching Kowalski's lab coat, soaking it with tears and blood, to which the scientist didn't mind.

"Well, the most reasonable explanation could be that Private has acquired 'Borderline Personality Disorder' or BPD for short. It's a psychological disorder that can lead to bouts of anger or rage. BPD can cause violent mood changes or sudden and extreme changes in personality. All of these symptoms can build up and create sudden and furious anger in that person with little to no warning." Kowalski explained.

"But that doesn't explain why his hair raises up and his eyes glow like that, what about those physical characteristics?" Skipper questioned.

"Well, I'm not sure about that, but whatever this is, we have to fix this before he ends up killing others or even himself!" Kowalski yelled, making Private flinch.

"Then how CAN we fix this?" Skipper asked.

"I'm not sure, I'll do some research as soon as I can, but until I find the cure to this, we'll have to keep him under surveillance and try to get him to control his anger. But I'm still not sure how he even managed to get BPD, I though Rico would get it." Kowalski explained before getting lightly smacked on the back of the head and hearing an all too familiar grunt from behind him.

Private couldn't stop crying, even after his hands were better, and bandages were wrapped around them. Rico cradled him until he was able to fall asleep. Private was like a little brother to him, he couldn't stand seeing him hurt. To see that cheery soul broken apart, all because of a 'disorder'. Rico didn't think it was BPD it had to be something more, they just had to find out what…

**A/N: Yeah, I know this sucked, sorry for the delay, but I've been really sick the past few days, so I haven't been able to write as much, since my brain has been fried because of the constant fever. Anyways, I hope you still liked this chapter!**


End file.
